Take Me Out
'''"Take Me Out" '''is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Backstage and overall. It aired the first time on April 15, 2016. Synopsis Carly worries about her duet with Sasha; Jax is taken out of his comfort zone; Denzel and Kit work with a singer, Scarlett, that as an attitude. Plot Carly and Sasha were practicing their dance perfermance. Helsweel noted that they should fix that spin. Just then, a girl has all her stuff. She's quitting Keaton already during the first week of school. Sasha immediantly grabs his phone and starts blogging about it. He told Vanessa and Carly that Keaton is tougher than what anybody expected. All the students from the music program recieve the notification, like Kit and Denzel. Scarlett walks in reading the blog out loud. The class get an assignment to produce a song from one of Park's senior vocalists. They have to mix and record their song. Kit and Denzel get assigned with Scarlett. While they were stretching, Vanessa couldn't believe that Carly didn't tell her that Sasha is in to her. Carly objects to it but Vanessa has noticed that he's smitten. Carly turns towards Sasha, who also turned and did gave her a smile. Principal Durani calls Miles into his office. Jax is concerned, he hopes that Miles is ok, knowing that its tough to live with such disease. brining Carly her coffee.]] Carly was at her locker when Vanessa appeared to her, with her stress basket. Carly assures her that she is not worried. Vanessa still tells her to eat some blueberries to release the stress. Carly pretends that she doesn't know what Vanessa is talking about. She says again that Sasha likes her. Again, Carly denies it and says that their dance chemistry is good. She is not worried and she's not hicupping (she usually does that when she's worried). Vanessa tells Carly that her crush dart is never wrong and tells Carly all the things that Sasha's been doing to and for Carly, which says in defense that all dancers are affectionate and he hold her tight so that she doesn't fall. Vanessa was willing to back down unless if Sasha passes her test. She had Carly's phone and Vanessa texted Sasha to bring her (Carly) a coffee. Sasha brought Carly's regular order which Vanessa said that only a guy who does like would know her regular order. Carly hicups. Miles hangs a baseball sign up sheet. Jax goes over to him and asks Miles why would a bunch of artists would want to play baseball. Miles replied that Principal Durani wanted kids to be disciplined. He asks Jax if he plays and he said he does and tells him to sign up. During a confessiona;, Jax says that no one is going to sign up and how can he say no to a sick guy. So he signs up. Meanwhile, Scarlett is the recoding studio singing her song. Kit tells Scarlett to try it again from the top, this time being less big. Scarlett tells Kit that big is her brand but she said to try something new. Scarlett tries again and get interupted again and tells Kit not to say less big. Kit says 'less large' and wants the song to be more about the real Scarlett, apart from the diva. Scarlett asks how to do that and Denzel says not to hide behind the power of her voice; they need to feel the words too. Scarlett said that she's not going to listen to them, Denzel said that she has to, Scarlett says that this is one of her best songs and Kit knows that and that they are trying to make it better. Scarlett thinks their way will make it boring. Neither one of the girls want to do each others way. Denzel tries to calm things down. Scarlett says since they think they know what the song needs, they should sing it and leaves them. Carly goes to the dance room to rehearse with Sasha. He calls her his favourite dancer. Carly tells him that Vanessa is a good dancer too. They begin rehearsing their dance, which doesn't go well. Sasha tells Carly to rest her leg on him, which caused him to drop her. He apologized. During a confessional Carly hiccuped. Jax goes into the school's gym, since Miles realized that Keaton doesn't have a baseball diamond. He was about to leave until Miles calls him, asking where is he going. Jax replies that he was going to beat them. With that, Miles had Jax be the first one to bat. Carly sees Vanessa coming towards her and gets her attention. She tells Vee that she was right and asked her how can she dance knowing that Sasha's teenaged hornomes are getting in the way. Vee tells Cee that everything is going to ok but Cee says that feelings are a poison for dancing. Vanessa suggested Cee to talk to Sasha to keep things professional between them and stop avoiding him first of all. Carly says that she is not avoiding him but then she sees Sasha coming and had Vanessa turned while she does avoid him. After he leaves, Vee asks Cee is there any chance that she likes Sasha back. She assures her that she doesn't. With that said, Vee says that unless she's going to ask Helsweel for a new dancing partner, she has to tell Sasha to cool it, and quick. Denzel and Kit are listening to the recordings that they received from Scarlett. Even though they did tweak some of the material, they didn't get enough from Scarlett. Denzel thinks its a bad idea to get Scarlett back to finish the assignment. After they agreed to have her back, Denzel said immediantly that he won't talk Scarlett into coming back. Carly goes again into the dance room to practice last time with Sasha. She tries to tell Sasha to keep things professional. But since he thought the reason why she wanted to talk was because he lost her trust when he dropped her last practice. He wanted to get Carly's trust again so he had her sitting down on the floor, hand to hand, feet to feet and look straight into each other's eyes and to tell them what they see. Carly felt awkward. Sasha started by saying the her hair is perfect. Carly says that his feet feel rough, which Sasha says the observations should more positive saying like how sparkly her eyes are. Carly begins hiccuping and leaves Sasha without practicing their dance. batting.]] At the gym, Jax was up to bat. Bianca throws the ball to him but he misses it. Alya shouted "Strike one!" with the hand movements used for safe. Bianca throws the ball and Jax misses it again. Miles gives Jax some advise for his position. Bianca throws the ball again and this time, Jax hits it. He gets so happy and Miles reminds him that he needs to run. During a confessional, Miles says that he should've known better. Meanwhile in the hallway, Kit finds Scarlett and tries to conveince her to come back. She promised that they won't mess up her song. Scarlett admits that she's scared because Keaton is a pretty tough school. Kit also admits that she's scared too and the one thing that will make her feel better is to make Scarlett a killer track. She said she has to listen to her and Denzel, that their will be ground rules but they can meet somewhere in the middle. They call it a truce and head towards the studio. Carly asks Helsweel if should have a different partner. Helsweel asked if Sasha is injured or too sick to continue. Carly said no and Helsweel won't allow switching partners. Carly said please and that she wouldn't ask if the situation wasn't super serious. Helsweel asks what makes the situation super serious and Carly says that it's just awquard between the two of them. She knew it was about the hornomes and tells Carly that a dancer channels their feeling into the dance and asks her if she's a real dancer. Carly says she doesn't know to which Helsweel says that the answer is always yes, otherwise why is she at Keaton. She also mentioned that she needs to be true to her feelings, otherwise she can just go home. After the baseball game, Miles and Jax were picking up. Jax tells Miles he didn't have to help him earlier. Miles asks him does he play a lot ball and Jax responds here and there, but his parents never let him. During a confessional, Miles says he knows that Jax is classically trained and doesn't know why he's hiding it. Jax, said on his confessional, is worried what will people think if they knew that he takes piano, flute and trombone lessons everyday. He wants to protect his street credit. and Kit bettering Scarlett’s song.]] Kit and Scarlett go back to the studio. Scarlett had sunglasses on and Kit made her take them off. Then, she reminds Scarlett that all she has to do is listen to her and Denzel and sing. Scarlett stopped in the middle of the song and Denzel reminded her to sing. So she sang that she thinks there's something missing. Kit agrees and she adds more beats to her song, making it a success. Sasha and Carly get ready to perform their dance in front of the class. Sasha asks her if she trusts him, and Calry says that she does. They perform an amazing dance. They hug and Sasha tells Carly that she did great to which says replies that it's because she has an awesome dance partner. Scarlett goes to Kit and Denzel and tells them that Park loves their version of her song and thanks them. Kit reminded her that it wasn't just them, she contributed, when she wasn't going all diva. Scarlett laughs and tells her that she'll see her later. Denzel wonders why Kit will work with her again after all that 'misery'. Kit admits that Scarlett is her sister. Denzel wonders how, they don't look at all alike. And Kit says it's because they're both adopted. Denzel explains that that explains so much on his confessional. After dance class, Vee congratulates Cee for her performance. She also asks if she managed to tell Sasha to keep thing professional. Carly just smiles and Vanessa knew that she does like him. She tells her that they will be Keaton's cutest couple. Carly tells her to slow down, that they haven't been on a date yet. Just then, she sees Sasha coming and tells Vanessa to act cool. He comes with Vanessa's special coffee. He felt bad that last he only Carly's coffee and says that sometimes he can be so oblivious. He leaves, living both of them confused. Trivia * Kit and Scarlett are adoptive sisters. * Carly has weird body messages, like: hiccuping when she's worried, sneezing when she's scared, and tugging on her ear when she's angry. * Carly has a crush on Sasha. Cultural References * This song is presumably named after the song, "the game", a famous baseball song which is sung in the episode. Cast Main * Alyssa Trask as Carly * Colin Petierre as Sasha * Matthew Isen as Jax * Romy Weltman as Kit * Mckenzie Small as Scarlett * Isiah Hall as Denzel * Josh Bogert as Miles * Aviva Mongillo as Alya * Julia Tomasone as Bianca * Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa * Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna * Jane Moffat as Ms. Helsweel * Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park Recurring * Dewshane Williams as Principal Durani (mentioned) Absent * Kyal Legend as Julie Songs * "Elevator" * "Could You Be Mine" * "Cha Cha" Quotes Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1